Panau Police Department
The Panau Police Department is an organization in Just Cause 2. Who they are They are the official police of the nation of Panau. Do they really exist? No. At least not completely. Just Cause 2 was originally supposed to have a separate police department, just like the San Esperito Police Department in Just Cause, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons (see Cut game content from Just Cause 2). There's still multiple references to them in the game. *Members of the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer development team have reported about the Vaultier Patrolman that: **The original model for the vehicle is an actual police car, which is still found in the game files. **The files for the police are: "lave.v002_police.eez" and "v002police-body_m.lod". **Using the Patrolman's horn turns on a siren, meaning that this wasn't removed when the car became civilian. *The game files contain an unused character model that goes by the name "pd_panaupolice". *The Panau Broadcasting Company mentions them after some missions: **After the mission Casino Bust: "This is Radio Panau, the voice of truth! So listen to it – today! The president Panay administration issued orders to shut down the international gambling establishment Panau Falls Casino. In the frecade that followed, the Panau Military was forced to interwing as dangerous foreign criminal elements, took their native customs to the soil of Panau and attacked '''Police officials' with Machine Guns and explosives. A lone gunman, with ties to famous criminal organisations all over the world, is said to have caused considerable damage before escaping with one of the foreigners due to deportation. The police have issued a warning to the public close to the Panau Falls Casino, as well as an encouragement to report any suspicious activity in the area''". **After the mission Oil for Blood: "Reports from the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, where so much of Panaus oil is being refined from crude Brunaian sludge, suffered a series of terrible accidents and multiple fatalities today. Reports of gunshots from the area are however dismissed by '''Police spokespersons' as mere heresay. There has been no organized crime takover in the area.". **Some time after the mission Three Kings: "''Riots in the southern city of Kuala Merah, have been quashed by our glorious '''police' and armed forces. Traitors to the great nation of Panau have been arrested, hand over for interrogation in the capital. The president has answered that trouble makers and insisters of violence be hunted down and executed. Unknown foreign nationals must be reported immediately to local police." **After the mission Airport Troubles: "''Earlier today, the Panau International Airport, which has been closed down until further notice, was the scene of a violent series of events, when a number of convicted foreign criminals mysteriously exploded, taking with them several Panauan officials. '''Police' are looking into the tragedy, but have no comments as of now." *One of the loading images shows the Panau police. *Civilians sometimes say 'they took her and put her in jail' this may suggest that there is at least one police building as jails are usually in there, but it could also be pointing at prisons in military bases. *The PDA has this to say about Colonel Bachtiar Saleh: "''The '''dirty cops' of the city are only surpassed in corruption by the dirty military personnel, especially Colonel Bachtiar Saleh, who has made a name for himself as one of the most crooked government officials to ever walk a city street.''" Vehicles *One of the pictures that the game shows while loading, show the police SUVs. The SUV appears to be similar to the MV V880, but much more aerodynamic. It could also be compared to a 4 door version of the Huerta Mesa, but with a different front bumper and a winch. In the picture, Rico (who's riding a motorcycle) is being chased by two police SUVs. The motorcycle resembles the Hamaya GSY650, but the exhaust pipes are different and there are no emergency vehicle lights. *The Vaultier vehicle manufacturing company is known from San Esperito as the company that manufactures the most common vehicles for the San Esperito Police Department. The only vehicle in Just Cause 2 to have been made by that company is the Vaultier Patrolman, a civilian pick-up. As if the name wouldn't be odd enough, that car has a siren instead of the horn. People who make Modifications have looked into the game files and found that this car was originally meant to look similar to the Sakura Aquila Metro ST and be painted like a police car. *A documentary from the game developers explains that the vehicles were made modular to save disk space. Most of the vehicles shown in the video were not the final designs that ended up in the game. One of the vehicles shown is a police car, which was shown in 3 versions during the vehicle module demonstration. Those 3 can be seen in a picture in this article. The unused Vaultier Patrolman vehicle model that was found by the modders is most likely the same one. *The civilian pick-up Chevalier Express HT has a roof hatch that's clearly shaped and located to have a turret for a Mounted Gun. This may have been one of the intended Panau police cars. Weapons Unknown. The unused policeman character model is armed with a Pistol on his belt and an Assault Rifle on his back. This probably just means that the person who provided the picture (not the same as the uploader) had replaced Ricos model with this one (as can be done on Just Cause 2 Multiplayer). Normal NPCs hold one weapon in hand and keep others hidden, until they replace them. This can be seen when Panau Military soldiers replace a Submachine Gun with another weapon when getting into/out of vehicles during a chase. Trivia *There's a Just Cause 2 Multiplayer faction with this name. Link to their site. *Just Cause 3 was also originally supposed to have a functioning police department, but it too was cancelled. See more at Medici Police Department. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 2